Silent Friend
by meetmehalfwayxxx
Summary: This is the story of Mitchie Torres and her secret, not so secret best friend. PREVIEW ONLY AT THE MOMENT, please read :
1. Preview

My names Mitchie, its short for Michaela but noone ever calls me that, unless its a mockery or im in trouble. I go to the worst possible place you could imagine. High School. Now its not all bad, i guess, i have my best friend in the whole entire world to help me through the hell hole, Caitlyn. Caitlyn is the complete opposite to me, flirty, confident and drop dead gorgeous, maybe that's why shes the only one who is able to get a date. And then there's Shane, my friend in the shadows, my "dirty little secret" so he refers to. During school, we are complete strangers, but outside, we are the best of friends. Noone knows though, just caitlyn. He tells me its "nothing personal", that he just "doesn't want to be seen hanging out with me at school" i try not to let it bug me too much, but sometimes its harder then others.

* * *

**The first official chapter will be out soon, please review and let me know what you think :)**

**xXx-  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Welcome To The Jungle.**

* * *

"I cant believe you dragged me here... for a football game" i sighed, quite frustrated that instead of spending my night curled up on the couch watching "date my mom" reruns, i was at the school football finals. Its kinda a big deal for our school, back to back champions 3 years in a row, or something, not that i care. The only good thing about this is the fact that Shane happens to be quarterback, and playing extremely well. Amongst his large number of talents, playing football would have to be his dearest, right behind music, but noone knew about that passion, he was ashamed to admit to most of the kids about his talent in music. i mean Ive never seen a boy who can go from performing a kick ass drum solo to playing a beautiful melody on the guitar, or playing a rhythm on the piano.

"... Mitch?" I snapped out of my chain of thoughts when Caitlyn asked me to go to the Snack Stand. It must've been quarter time, because there was noone on the field anymore. Caitlyn got some nachos, while i got a hot dog. As we turned around to leave with our food, we came face to face with the bitch herself . Margret DuPree, but everyone called her "Peggy". I always thought Peggy sounded like a name for a pirate, but i think if a pirate came face to face with this girl, they'd come off second best.

"Hey Mitchie, do you mind moving? Id actually like to get my food BEFORE the next quarter starts" just as she finished her sentence, the hooted sounded signally the beginning of the next quarter. Peggy smirked, but it then turned into a slight frown. "Too late, i guess." I stormed off, not being the kind of person who likes confrontation, but typically, Caitlyn stuck back and had to fight.

"Do you mind not being so rude next time? What are you going to order anyway? A salad? You skinny bitch, you wouldn't understand what food is!" I turned quickly and fast walked back to Caitlyns side, in case she needed a witness. But Peggy simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Not what i was expecting.. "Well, if you and you FAT ASS friend would move a bit faster then i wouldn't need to get rude. And at least im not going to feat myself in public, I'm not stupid." Her eye contact then shifter to me, and i silently died in fear. "Enjoy your meal" With that, she turned back to the counter, and told the shocked worker her order (which did turn out to be a salad, just fyi) When we got back to our seats, we received funny looks from the surrounding people. guess they heard the fight.

It was coming near full time, and the team were up by 12. The coach must've known they already had it in the bag, because he took Shane off, to rest him for the grand final, so Caitlyn told me. I caught Shane's gaze and waved very subtly at him, which he surprisingly returned. Hmm, whats going on here?

* * *

After the game, i went over to Caitlyn's house. We have done the whole "Be rebellious and stay up til dawn on a school night" since we were in the 7th grade. We were setting up to watch "What lies beneath". I took the opportunity to grab some popcorn kernels while Caitlyn was having a shower, she hated the smell of popcorn, but i hadn't eaten all day and i was really craving some butter popcorn. Caitlyn let out an extremely frustrated sigh as she entered the kitchen. I simply smiled, grabbed my bowl and chose my seat on the coach. About half way through the movie, my phone started buzzing.

_Hey Mitch,_  
_How have you been? It feels like so long since we hung out last._

_Shane. xx_

**Well thats because someone is too high and mightly to talk to me at school =P but ive been alright, how have you been? oh and congrats on the game, you played well =]**

**xoxo**

_Yeah, sorry about that. Its just pressure from the boys and stuff to not "venture out of the circle" watever that means, haha. and ive been okay:) Thanks!_  
_Hey, i miss you Mitch, think we could do something? Maybe friday?_

By this time, i had completely forgotten the movie. I counted in my head how many days were left until Friday. Wednesday, Thursday, Friday. 3 days? I guess i could wait until Friday.

**Sure, sounds good=) xxo**

I stashed my phone under my pillow and glanced over at Caitlyn. Luckily she was far too hypnotized by Richard Gere to even notice my little texting moment. I smiled dreamily and payed focus back to the screen. Three days and ill see my best friend again.

* * *

_**Ooh, you think she likes him? ;) haha, well duh, thats basically what every CR Smitchie story leads to, but you all love it. please review, it would mean alot :D**_


End file.
